Secrets
by Phantom Amethyst
Summary: Helga disappears in fourth grade only to reappear seven years later, surprising the whole gang! Confused feelings, laughable moments and lotsa drama! R and R! ArnoldXHelga
1. Times change

Hey! Guess who's back with a brand new story for you guys to enjoy? Btw, I'm not Light_Sight anymore, just so that's clear. Please review; I need 5 reviews before going on! (It's the food for my brain to think as crazy as needed to go on!)

* * *

"Arnold!" Helga yelled as she walked across the field to him by the bench.

"Yeah, Helga?" Arnold asked as he politely stood up from his seat and smiled. He noticed there was a boy following her.

"How dare-" Helga got cut off by a baseball being hit.

"Helga! Watch ou-!"

_**Thump!**_

"_Helga!"_

Silence.

The pain was throbbing through her head and it felt as if a knife was used. She moaned and her hair lay over her face.

Everyone raced to the blond girl, lying lifelessly on the sandy ground.

"Helga?" Arnold asked as he lowered down to her.

No answer.

"Helga!" Phoebe screamed as the tears started to flow. Gerald held her back as the girl roughly tried to get to her best friend.

Arnold didn't know what to do. He checked her pulse and said that she was still alive. Everyone let out the breath that they had been holding.

He felt her face, and noticed that she was warm.

He stared as she woke up, a mildly purple bruise forming atop her head.

She saw his eyes staring back at her. Arnold couldn't look away. It was as if she let her guard down. He saw love and sadness.

"Now this is one heck of a story for the fourth grade!" Gerald ruined the moment.

Arnold smiled and helped her up. "I'm fine, Arnold!" She said, trying to walk past him, but failing miserably as he had to catch her again.

"C'mon Helga. We've got work to do." The unknown boy said. Helga hesitantly followed. Phoebe stopped them.

"Where are you going? I know with that bruise your just going to worsen it and then—"

"Phoebs."

"You'll be more grumpier –"

"Phoebs!" Helga shouted.

"Hmm?" The Japanese girl asked obliviously.

"Goodbye."

"What?" Phoebe asked clueless.

Helga chuckled lowly. "Never mind. I'll text you later."

And that was the last that any of the PS 118 pupils saw Helga G. Pataki.

_**Seven years later, Hillwood Highschool**_

"You ready?" A dark voice asked the blond girl.

She chuckled. "I was born ready."

The dark haired boy grinned. "No kidding." There was barely light shining as they waited to be signalled.

"You'll report back to me in the end of the day, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, put a sock in it!"

"Feisty today, aren't we?"

"You know it."

There was a muffling sound coming from Helga's belt.

"_You can go, Over."_

"You ready?" James asked, adjusting her backpack to her shoulder.

"Yip."

"See you when I see you."

"Don't count on it." Helga smirked and climbed out the silver sports car and into her own black low sports car.

"Try to act normal! And don't beat anyone up!!!" He yelled as she roughly sped off.

* * *

I know it's short, but trust me, the story is great. You'll enjoy it, promise! ;)


	2. Crazy circumstances

So... Yeah. I got what I wanted and you guys all get what _you_ want. Presenting, a new chappie! Promise it'll get _way_ longer as the story processes. If ya don't like, don't read, but please don't flame. Hate it.

* * *

"Good morning, class! I have a surprise for you." Mrs. Sally cheerfully announced to the newly eleventh grade students.

"What would that be, Mrs. Sally?" Phoebe asked politely.

Their came a murmur under all the students, who miraculously stayed in the same class even after seven years.

"Hey, name's Helga. Good to see all of ya." Helga walked into the class, not caring who stared at her. She found a seat and took out a book to read.

"Well, now that it's settled, welcome to Hillwood High, Helga!"

"Yeah, yeah! Don't get all mushy with me!" Helga growled and settled her feet on her desk.

"I'll be right back, class." Mrs. Sally said after receiving a phone call and exited the classroom.

"H-Helga?" A blond boy hesitantly asked. She looked around and saw a well build boy, staring endlessly at her with the greenest eyes. He had a blue top on with some worn out jeans.

His hair was stuck in all directions, and he looked so innocent. He looked like her was taller than her, but with only a few inches. Around 6'1.

Before Arnold sat a blond girl, easily 5'8. She had the most deepest blue eyes he ever saw. She had a Capri on with a light blue top. Her lips were shiny pink, and she had little make-up on. Her hair was straight, and stopped just beneath her shoulders. She had a light pink choker on, and a flawless skin.

"Yeah?" She flatly asked.

"It's really you?" Arnold asked, standing up from his desk. The whole class nervously waited for her response.

"Are you deaf? O'course it's me, idiot! Who the hell are you?" Helga stood up too, fists clenched and a scowl on her face.

"Helga?" Another female student arose from her seat. "It's really you!" Phoebe yelled as she ran to hug her best friend. She was a bit taller now, reaching at 5'6. She still had a Chinese bob, but it was a little longer than before.

"Huh?" Helga asked, becoming frightened.

"Helga, it's us, your old fourth grade class!" Gerald yelled. He was now 6'2, and he had a deep voice. He and Phoebe were dating since fourth grade. He and the rest of the class was practically the whole schools' leader. Even the grades higher than them had respect for _this_ class.

"W-what?" Helga asked. She stepped closer to the open window.

"HELGA!!!" The whole class yelled from joy.

She shivered and looked at Arnold, smiling at her.

It became too much for her to handle and she jumped out the window. All the laughter died in their throats as they questioningly looked out the window, staring at the blond who headed to her car. She did a summersault into it just to save time and sped off.

"Damn! That girl sure has a fine taste of cars!" Gerald laughed.

"And where on earth did she learn that trick?" Phoebe asked bewildered. Mrs. Sally opened the door and everyone rushed to their seats.

"Oh my, where is Helga?" She asked, totally oblivious to the whole situation.

"She just… Went to get an apple for you, Mrs. Sally." Arnold dreamingly said as he stared out the window.

"Wait what? I'm confused!" Harold whined, clutching at his head.

The rest of the day went by with no Helga in sight. The last bell rang and everyone went their separate ways.

"Yo Arnold! See you and the rest of the gang at The Parlour in two hours?" Gerald asked as he and Phoebe went to his car.

"Sure!" Arnold smiled as he climbed into his dark blue convertible.

Meanwhile, at Helga's apartment, a stressed out Helga was talking over the phone to her partner, James.

"It is friggin' bad! Don't say it isn't bad, because it is! Friggin' BAD!"

"Hey, I know you're stressed, but chill! This mission is only for a few weeks."

"A few weeks too many!" Helga frantically yelled, rubbing her temples.

"Look, why don't you take a walk, clear your mind." James said.

"Fine… I'll call you later." She sighed and shut her phone. She grabbed her handbag and took off.

After he finished his homework an hour later, Arnold grabbed his coat and went for a walk before meeting up with his friends. It was a Friday and everyone always met up on that day.

He entered the park after parking his car. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and sighed. This day was more than overwhelming.

He noticed something moving in the distance, almost like someone punching a tree.

And he wasn't hallucinating.

"Helga?" He asked as he walked faster to her. She was crying and punching a tree at the same time. (This is hilarious to me. The sentence is so…Damn weird!)

She ignored him and punched harder, her knuckles already bleeding.

"Helga!" Arnold yelled as he stopped her by holding her hands. His hands got red from her blood.

"Get away from me..." She whispered, looking down.

"What?" Arnold asked.

"Get, the hell, away from me!!!" She screamed, her painful blue eyes looking into his for the first time. He was mesmerized at the sight. Her hair fell into her eyes and her lips were trembling with fear. Her eyes looked glassy and it brought out the cloudy weather around her.

"What's wrong?" Arnold asked. This is just perfect, he thought. After all, it should be him getting mad. His expression darkened at this thought.

She let go of him and punched the tree one more time, harder than any of the punches put together.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she held her hand, crying as she fell to her knees. Arnold sighed as he neared her again.

"What now?" Helga just kept on screaming; now rolling on her side.

"Helga, you're scaring me." Arnold took her right hand and realized her left hand was getting swollen. She lay there motionlessly, just crying softly.

He stared at her one hand, and put one and one together. She did something to her hand. He hoped that it wasn't serious.

"Helga, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Arnold asked as he helped her up, only to see she was out cold.

"This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it…?" He sarcastically whispered to himself, lifting Helga off the ground, making sure to let her left hand rest on her stomach as he held her tightly. His one arm was under her knees and the other at her back.

Whoa there, he thought. You're supposed to be mad. That left him to be calm instead of mad. He stared at her with walled-up eyes. She looked so pained… Little did she know who the pained one really was.

He stared out in front of him and walked to his car.

He rested her gently into the passenger seat and quickly made his way to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Hope you're getting angry at me for stopping there! Lol...

You know the drill, five reviews, one chapter (Ain't I worth a coupla reviews?? XD!!)


	3. Explanations and thoughts

Hey... You guys are gonna give me a run for my stories (seriously)! I mean, I've updated like everyday since this story was published! You're making me look weak! But the reviews are great. Keep 'em coming in!

* * *

"Good evening, sunny! What can I help you with?" An old, but pleasant nurse asked him. He silently cursed as he remembered where he had to be three hours earlier.

"My friend here… got injured." Arnold nodded to the girl lying lifelessly in his arms.

"Oh? What happened?" The old lady asked, touching her cheek in concern.

"She uh… She… a chunk of wood fell on her hand when she wasn't looking." He smiled. She owes me… He thought, grinning.

"Oh! Well the doctor will be here any moment. If you would be so kind to wait over there?" She pointed to a couple of chairs.

He nodded a thanks and headed to the nearest chair. He made Helga more comfortable on his lap as her head fell on his shoulder.

How the hell did I end up in this situation? He sighed miserably, looking at her limp body.

She sure did change. Her face the most. She didn't frown all the time anymore. Her spunkiness was still there, though. That was for sure.

But instead of scowling all the time, she just looked so… distant towards everyone. Like she was colder than before. But he kept on staring at her quizzically.

He looked at her knuckles, full of blood and dust mixed together. He closed his eyes as he felt her pain.

Damn it! This girl was practically the last person he wanted to see at that moment, yet she was the first. She hurt him (emotionally) so badly in the fourth grade…

That's it, he thought. He was going to distant him from her. She wasn't going to hurt him again.

But how do you try to keep away from a girl who you thought about every single day? It was impossible. This girl was a mystery, and, he cursed, he was the most nosy person in the whole damn town!

"Uh… Arnold?" The nurse asked five minutes later. "The doctor is ready for you."

"Thanks." He stood up, supported the still unconscious Helga at her back and thighs, and walked to the doctor's office.

"Ah… What seems to be wrong with you?" The oblivious doctor asked in a chirpy voice.

"It's not me, it's my friend." Arnold said, faking a smile.

"What did she do? And why in the world is she passed out?"

"I don't know. She… Something happened to her hand." Arnold sighed. He wasn't one to lie.

"Well, let's have a look, shall we?"

Arnold lay Helga down on the mattress and looked worriedly at the doctor.

"Okay, now, let's see." He carefully lifted her bruised hand and stopped when she began to moan.

"Arnold, I think it'd be best if you hold her hand. The other hand, I mean! Tee hee…" He giggled and Arnold did as told.

Her hand was unusually warm. It dawned on him that she had a fever.

As the doctor once again took her hand, Arnold began to feel the pressure in his hand. He felt so powerless… She was going through pain, and he could do nothing!

"Well, it isn't broken at least." The cheery doctor nodded. Arnold sighed relieved.

"…And?" Arnold asked, getting a little irritated.

"She'll just have to have bandages on for a couple of days, and she also has to use a few painkillers to ease her pain." He said, starting to sign a couple of doctor notes. Arnold groaned and glanced at Helga, who was starting to rattle in her sleep. He gently pressed his hand over hers and it didn't work. He sighed and pecked her on the forehead absentmindedly. She stopped movieng and got a peaceful smile.

"You her boyfriend?" The doctor asked, startling him.

"Not really." Arnold sighed, getting red.

"So you like her?" Arnold pondered if he should tell the old man the truth, or just lie again. He sighed; he was too tired to think of a usable excuse.

"Obviously."

"Then why aren't you going out with her?"

He couldn't just tell the man that she arrived just today and he hadn't seen her in seven years. He would think Arnold was a player. Which he definitely wasn't.

"It's complicated."

"Why?"

"Nevermind."

The old doctor was disappointed, but he knew he wasn't allowed to intrude with personal matters. He went on checking the girls' hand, and finally let her hand go gently and began to write down what drug she could use to ease the pain.

"She'll be able to go to school, but I doubt she'll enjoy it…"

Arnold squinted as he thought about it. The doctor was just about to give Arnold the slip when Helga woke up.

"Son of a bi…" Helga froze mid-sentence as she stared into the eyes of Arnold and a very amused doctor. "…ike."

Arnold grew red as he chuckled at her words. She _would've_ ended her sentence if it wasn't for the doctor's presence.

"Hey." He smiled. She grunted.

"What the hell am I doing here?"

"You don't feel the pain?" Arnold nodded to her hand, now neatly bandaged.

She followed his gaze and shrugged. "I've had worse."

"Oh?"

"The tests actually show that her arms, one ankle, and her lower leg are stronger than the rest of her body. Thus, she had broken them."

The two stared at the doctor with different expressions. Helga had a blank expression, and Arnold's eyes were just wide.

"…What the doc said." Helga concluded. She lifted herself from the bed and dusted herself off.

"Not even a groan?" Arnold asked annoyed that she seemed so inhumane at that moment.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Arnold, but I'm not like that friggin' little miss perfect who whines every time she sees a little blood!"

"Why are you bringing her into this?!" Arnold asked angered.

"Because!"

"Because?!"

"Just… Because!!"

"Uh… U-um… I-if you don't m-mind…"

"WHAT!" Both teens snapped as they glared at the terrified doctor.

"I-I have p-patients waiting…" The doctor pointed at the line of people glaring at them angrily.

"No worries, doc. I was just leaving." Helga angrily grabbed the slip out of Arnold's hand and stomped out the door. Arnold followed her with fire in his eyes, not bothering to apologize to the doctor or the angry patients.

* * *

Yeah so... Leave it, read it, but please review it! I got some reviews saying that the chappies are way too short. Well, to clear up some confusion (Which is actually NORMAL to have in this fic), I already have this story written out, and it was designed to be short chappies in the beginning. Everything is going to be explained in later chapters. It's how the thing goes!

So, until next time (or at least five reviews)!


	4. Knowing me

Hey - here's the chapter!! I'm excited about this story now because the short chappies are gone! Mwahahahahaha! I hated giving you guys such short chapters, and hopefully this seems longer. But, it's a bummer, but I'll havta ask for seven review from now on, because, although the story is already written out, I'm busy revising it, Y'know, checking for mistakes and such.

* * *

He guiltily looked at her, noticing how she held her left hand protectively.

He began to chase after her, making sure not to startle her. She looked pretty unhappy when she saw him.

Neither spoke a word, before Arnold began.

"Sorry I lost my temper." Arnold was sure she would snap back with a scowl and a retort.

"Sorry I was so cold."

"Sorry that I didn't understand."

"… Sorry I brought Lila into the picture."

Arnold smiled and shoved his hand into his pockets as he began to walk through the park with her.

"Nah it's okay." He kicked a pebble.

"What's the deal anyway? I didn't see her in class – well, in the time being, anyway."

Arnold chuckled. "She moved a few years back. It still hurts, though."

"Sorry I brought it up…" Helga smiled sheepishly.

"Not your fault…" Arnold shrugged.

"So, since we're actually civil around each other for once, can I get to know you at least a little bit better?"

Arnold laughed and agreed by nodding his head.

"Okay, I know a game we could play."

"Go on." Arnold encouraged her.

"I say a random fact about me, and then you hit me back with another fact about yourself. The first one who doesn't have any facts about their selves, loses!"

"You're on." Arnold smirked. He had more than one fact about himself to last the whole game _and_ beat Helga's butt!

"Okay… Um…" Helga thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to let him know her, without _knowing _her. It was confusing, but she knew she couldn't give out too much info about herself.

Her face lit up at an idea formulating in her mind.

"Light blue."

Arnold caught on and smirked. This game was too easy.

"Green."

"English and Chemistry."

"Biology and Spanish."

"Cats."

Arnold chuckled. "Cats? Helga, I wouldn't call you a cat person."

"Ok, fine. If you _have _to know, my favourite animal is actually a snow tiger."

"That's more like the Helga I know." Arnold laughed. "Mine's a bird. Toucan to be exact."

"Okay… I can't think of anything else." Helga knew she would loose the game, but she couldn't give him anymore info than necessary.

"Yes! I win! But come on. You're sixteen. You must know about yourself a little more than that. _I _know you more than that."

Helga scowled, but chuckled. "Arnold, you wouldn't know me even if your life depended on it."

"Try me."

"Was that a challenge?" Helga asked, eyebrows raised.

"Damn right."

"You're on."

"Good." Arnold smirked.

"What's my… favourite book?"

"Uhh…" Arnold's self confidence faded away quickly as he realized that he actually _didn't _know Helga at all.

"Song?"

"Well…"

"Game?"

"You see…"

Helga chuckled. "As I said before, you don't know me. At. All."

"Well, I can learn to know you." Arnold shrugged. Helga smiled.

"Fine, but I have a whole book full of me." Arnold knew she was just joking, trying to stall. So he laughed and grinned.

"I've got time. Besides. It's Friday." He smiled and Helga playfully sighed.

"Well, if you _have_ to know about me, then fine." Helga darted off to some off the trees, not bothering to wait for him. He ran over to her and they sat down for a bit.

"… And when Bob finally noticed I was stuck, he scared the crap outta himself! I laughed so hard that I came loose!" Helga blurted out as she held her stomach with her one hand, careful for the other, as she laughed out her gut.

Arnold only laughed harder and finally tipped over. He was lying on the grass, his elbows supporting him. Helga was sitting next to him, looking down at him while laughing her heart out.

"Wow… Who knew you're life is so interesting?" Arnold chuckled, slowly gaining composure.

Helga shrugged, still smiling from her giggle-fit. "A few, actually."

"Where was your old school?" Arnold asked out of curiosity.

Helga tensed up. "W-well… Um… The thing is… It's none of your business, Arnold!" Helga snapped, afraid that one of her secrets would slip. One even bigger than her secret in grade four…

"Whoa, hey! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Arnold backed up.

Helga sighed relieved.

"So? Did you and Lila date?" Helga asked with a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Yeah… But her dad got a job near the coast, so they had to move…" Arnold said looking down.

Helga touched his muscled arm gently and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry Arnold… I didn't mean to intrude in your personal life. After all, I am just some girl that reappeared in your life after seven long years of me gone all missing…"

Arnold noticed that she treated him on a formal note. "Wait what? You were missing?" Arnold asked alarmed. "They didn't say that…" He murmured to himself.

"Arnold, what _did_ they say about me after I left?" Helga asked frantically as she flipped over and clutched his sweater with her one hand; making sure her other arm was well out of harms way.

Arnold was surprised at her sudden movement and mentally commented on her fast reflexes. She was practically laying on him, their legs entangled in each other, her blue orbs looking up at him desperately.

"Chill Helga, they only said that you guys moved. What's the big deal?"

"N-nothing." Helga stuttered as she began to retreat, before Arnold grabbed her right arm that was supporting her, pulling her back on top of him. They collapsed to the ground and both laughed. Arnold sighed as he breathed in her honey and strawberry scent, looking at her smiling with her eyes closed.

"Why did you tense up when I asked you?" Arnold asked, making them more comfortable as she didn't bother to move. Helga took a deep breath, eyes closed.

She murmured something incoherent.

"What?" Arnold asked.

"I can't tell you…"

"Why not?"

"Top secret…"

"And you can't even tell me?" Arnold asked. She sighed and began to stand up.

"Not even Phoebe…" Arnold nodded as he stood up too.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" The question caught Helga off guard.

"Um… I'm probably going to the mall to… buy stuff…" Helga thought up an excuse. She really wasn't good at lying, especially when she was nervous.

"Well can I go with?" Arnold cursed silently at himself. He didn't know how long she would be staying, so why not make the best of it? But, he had almost promised himself to distance himself towards her, but she just had to look so stunning with the moonlight shining on her…

"…S-sure, but I'm warning ya, it's gonna be a little bit business." Helga smirked, dusting her self off with her right hand.

"I'll take what I can get." He shrugged.

Helga smirked and turned around.

"Want me to walk you home?" Arnold asked.

"No thanks. I can manage."

"You sure?"

"No, you idiot. Of course I'm sure!" Helga sarcastically replied.

"Fine, fine." Arnold shrugged.

He started walking to his car as she walked away.

"Nine am! Ice cream Dream!" He heard her yell. He smiled and turned on the ignition. Thinking deviously, he silently turned on the car, and followed Helga.

He saw her get into a silver sports car, similar to her own. He saw her friendly greet the driver, and they sped off.

Arnold was dumbfounded, but still followed them in his black BMW.

Five minutes later, the sports car stopped at some high class apartment and they got out. The young man was long, about the same height as Arnold, he had dark her that went over his eyes.

Arnold crouched down on his seat, watching them with eagle eyes. This mysterious boy opened the door to let Helga in and shut the door as soon as the lights were out. The guy climbed into his car and sped of into another direction.

Arnold was relieved that the boy didn't go in with her, or else there would've been some serious trouble.

Not that he cared.

Or so he thought.

Or so he tried to think.

He scowled at himself and drove away, speeding like never before.

* * *

So yeah. That's it, until next chappie. Thanks to all those reviewers staying so faithful. It's good to hear from you guys.


	5. Their delirious day t

Hey guys... I felt the sudden urge to update... Lol, enjoy.

Also, I forgot to add the disclaimer... Hehe...

Ehem... I do not own any of the characters in my story.

I do, however, own the words. Oh wait... I don't own words either... 0.o

* * *

"Hey Football Face." Helga smiled as she neared Arnold in black baggy pants, with a tight black t-shirt clinging onto her curves.

"New nickname, huh?" Arnold said amusingly, but surprisingly briefly. He had a faded blue jean on, with a light blue designer shirt. His hair was gelled into a messy heap on his head and he looked a little angry and irritated.

They were at Ice cream Dream.

Waiting for their order.

Not saying a word.

"What the hell's eating you, Arnold?" Helga asked irritated at last, five minutes later.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass."

"Why do you wanna know?" Arnold spat. He figured that he was more jealous than he thought. But he tried to deny it for as long as he thought possible.

"Oh would you hold up? I'm trying to help and you're being a jerk to me! What's up??" She asked, slightly touching his hand, but making sure it looked like it meant nothing.

Arnold sighed. His wall broke as soon as she touched him…

But it wasn't enough to make him spill about how he followed her to her apartment.

"Not gonna tell." He stubbornly looked away and crossed his arms.

"You're the worst!" Helga said, finding no other words and stood up. She knew it sounded innocent and girly, but there was no other definition to what he was at that moment. The only innocent definition.

Sure, he was an ass, an idiot, and a shithead, but she knew better than to scream those words in the public.

"Wait!" Arnold stood up too and grabbed her hand.

She scowled, but didn't remove her hand from his, finding bliss in the touch.

"Give me one good reason." She seethed.

Arnold shrugged. "Look, let's just go watch a movie, deal?"

"If it shuts you up, what the hell?"

Arnold fumed at her, but she pretended not to notice to infuriate him.

"You're paying right?" Helga asked innocently, pushing all his buttons.

"Of course…" He said lowly, trying to control his anger.

"Oh just have fun, okay?" Helga laughed at his face and gave him a playful punch. "I don't know how long I'll be here." She muttered, but he heard. He chose not to say anything.

"Fine, but you're making it hard_ not_ to be mad at you." He smirked as her jaw dropped.

"Hey!"

"You take it like a girl." Suddenly, Arnold felt in a very teasing mood. He had to use the energy he'd been piling up for anger in _some_ other way.

"You tease like a girl." Helga smirked.

"At least I can take it like a man." Arnold shot back, not knowing where all these comebacks were coming from.

"Idiot."

"Dumb blond."

Helga had a smug look on her face. She said nothing, but merely pointed at his blond hair.

He grinned and twisted her arm so that he gained power over her, as his arm was around her neck, and he roughly knuckled Helga's head, messing up her hair.

He let her go and smirked at her. "At least my hair isn't as messy as yours." He smiled. "And thats saying something."

"Why I oughtta…" Helga fumed. "Bet back here!" she yelled as he ran away from her.

He smiled, secretly triumphant that he was getting all her attention.

She caught up with him and tackled him to the ground. She saddled him as he lay there on the grass on his back.

"Got you." Helga smirked.

"Yes you did…" Arnold smiled. After a brief moment, they got up and headed to the mall again; their movie was about to start.

"You're really fast." Arnold commented as they took their seats.

They had decided on one big pop corn, one slab chocolate, and two cokes. It was a while before they chose that combo.

The people behind them got impatient as hell.

"Thanks." Helga took a bite of the pop corn in her hand. "Hey, is it okay if we just make a quick stop somewhere when the movie is over?" She asked, leaning over his lap to whisper in his ear.

It sent chills down his spine when her lips brushed against his skin to talk to him.

He nodded, unable to form a sentence. The movie began and they gave their full attentions to the screen.

It was a hard choice to choose a movie. They almost bickered about everything. Unlike their fighting when they were young, these fights were just teasing fights.

Arnold choked on the pop corn and turned to her. He tugged on her hand and she looked at him.

"What did you put into the pop corn??" Arnold asked, leaning close to her so that she could hear him.

He breathed in her sweet scent.

Helga shrugged and took a bite. "Well, the butter was a little boring so I threw in some spices… Salt and Vinegar, Chives, Plain salt and… I think it was ginger. Couldn't tell because the name plate had been scratched. That's about it."

Arnold stared at her incredulously. "Doesn't it burn your tongue?" He asked, taking a bite of the chocolate they bought to ease his raw and still burning tongue.

"Nah…"

"Damn." Arnold muttered, impressed in a begrudged way that she could take the spices in at once.

She laughed and smiled. "I'm a spicy girl."

"I know that now…" Arnold muttered.

They watched the movie further and Arnold found that he liked the spiced up pop corn more and more with each bite.

"Wanna go eat Chinese afterwards?" Arnold whispered to Helga, his stomach slightly grumbling. It had been almost three hours since they ate anything proper.

"Sure, right after that stop I have to make." Helga assured him, nodding.

He nodded back.

The end of the movie came, and both teenagers stood up along with the rest of the movie-goers.

"That was… romantic, I guess?" Arnold asked, not sure of what to say. He didn't much like the sappy scenes, but he didn't know how Helga would react.

"Not really… I like romantic movies, but I can _not _stand those sappy stories." She walked further, not even glancing at the dumbfounded Arnold next to her.

"So… Where we going?" Arnold asked as she led him to an unfamiliar shop in the corner.

"Nowhere important."

"Then why is it urgent?"

"I said it was nowhere important… to _you_. I didn't say it wasn't important to _me_." Helga smirked, but still held her serious, somewhat determined look on her face.

Arnold shrugged. She was telling the truth so he couldn't argue.

They entered the shop and everyone eyed them, making sure they weren't armed.

Helga scowled at them and they seemed to remember who it was and let them through.

They entered through the back door into a small, cold room with a few men in there.

Arnold stayed close to Helga, as he knew nothing of this shop and partly he didn't want anything to happen to Helga.

Just as he was going to ask her again why they were there, she began to talk to the other men, but in another language.

"Você tem o que nós queremos." Helga calmly stated.

"Nós necessitamos o que você tem." A young man grinned widely.

At least they were on good terms.

"Compreenda que se estes artefacts forem falsificação, nós viremos após você. Apenas de modo que você sabe." She grinned, almost looking evil on her face.

O "Mesmo acordo aqui. Se as moedas forem falsificação, nós caçá-lo-emos para tragar." Another older Brazilian guy said, equally determined to get what he wants.

Arnold stared at her and watched as she fluently explained something to them. He tried to figure out what language she spoke, but finding it difficult as the other began to negotiate to what ever she had said, and she finally reached for something in her coat pocket, revealing a pocket knife and a bag with something in.

"É aqui o que você quer." Helga said.

They all stared as she took her pocket knife and cut open the brown bag. She showed them coins; holding a few in her left hand.

"Ampère-hora. São realmente gems." The young man took one out of her hand, inspecting them.

Not regular coins, but coins worth millions. Arnold immediately noticed because they did a project on it once in school.

She continued to talk in a language unknown to Arnold, who still just stared.

There was a tall man who looked like he was the leader. He spoke calmly and gestured to Helga's right hand.

"O que aconteceu lá?"

She laughed it off and kept on talking in that language, probably explaining the condition.

"Oh nada… Caiu e deslizou."

They negotiated for a few minutes longer and the group men finally showed a silver case. They clicked it open and it revealed a lot of strange artefacts; looking like it held a few hundreds years' worth of history to it.

"Aprovado… Em todo o caso, era um prazer que faz o negócio com você… para agora."

Helga nodded and took the silver case, locked it and shook hands firmly with the men. "Mesmos aqui."

They nodded and Helga turned to Arnold.

"You ready?"

He nodded and they left the shop.

"What the hell was that?" Arnold asked as soon as they got seated by a young Chinese woman, wearing a kimono.

"What?" Helga shrugged as she searched the menu that was given to them a minute ago.

"What language was that?" Arnold asked almost frantically.

Can you blame him?

"Portuguese." She answered as she let her menu down. Arnold was clearly in a talking mood.

"Wow. So you speak two languages." Arnold stated impressed. Helga squirmed under his view but said nothing.

"Helga?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She scoffed.

"C'mon Helga, I know when you're trying to hide something."

"Well…"

"Well…?" Arnold asked.

"Actually…"

"Helga, spit it out." Arnold said, getting a little annoyed.

"I speak seven languages."

Arnold choked on his drink.

"What?"

"Spanish, Japanese, Egyptian, Danish, Portuguese and Chinese." She sighed.

"Y-you speak all those languages?" Arnold asked sceptically.

"No silly! I speak English too." Helga smiled, trying to take the heat of off it.

"W-wow. Did it take long to learn them?" Arnold asked amazed.

"Not really. Only a year or two." Helga shook her head. "I have a photographic memory."

"Nice. Not many people have it." Arnold commented just as the waitress came to take their order.

"What you have?" The Chinese woman asked politely, her Chinese accent clear in her voice.

"Oh I'll just have the chicken chow mein, please?" Helga ordered politely.

"Yeah me too." Arnold nodded and they gave their menu's back.

"You like chow mein, eh?" Helga asked as the waitress retreated to other customers.

"Yeah. Especially chicken." He nodded.

"Huh."

"So, what was that all about?" Arnold asked.

"Oh the Portuguese?"

"Yeah."

"Just a little unfinished business that had to be done."

"And where the hell did you get that knife?" Arnold asked.

"This?" Helga took out her pocket knife and swung it around her index finger.

"Watch it. The point is sharp." Arnold warned.

"Ya think? I once had to get stitches because I didn't pick it up correctly."

"Damn."

"But all in all, it _is_ my favourite weapon."

Arnold raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Their order came before Helga could say anything else and she began to chow down the food. (Ironically, it _is _chow mein)

"Yum…" Helga smiled while swallowing a bite she had just took.

Arnold chuckled.

Helga's phone rang and she jumped at the sudden noise coming from her backpack.

She reached for it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_You did it?" _The low voice asked, not even bothering greeting her.

Helga rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, don't get your boxers in a twist. I did it."

Arnold's brow raised out of curiosity.

There was talking on the other line and Helga shrugged.

"They just said if we betrayed them, we'd... be... dead..." Helga finally noticed Arnold staring at her.

"Of course I'm just kidding, you know." Helga laughed nervously, hoping that her partner would catch on and help her.

Thankfully, he did.

"I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" Helga finally said after he confirmed something.

She sighed relieved and looked at Arnold after placing her phone back into the bag.

"Who was that?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Helga teasingly asked, a hint of defence evident

"Why are you so secretive?" Arnold retorted.

"Why are you so curious?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you bother?"

Silence followed and they both chuckled.

"That was…" Helga paused, trying to find proper words to describe it.

"Weird…" Arnold finished for her.

Helga stared at him with a sly smile and continued eating.

"Y'know, we would've thought we were crazy in fourth grade if we saw ourselves now." Helga concluded, losing her smirk and common sense in the middle of the statement.

Arnold got a look of confusion before laughing as he realized what she _meant _to say.

"I'm a dweeb today…" Helga chuckled at herself, shaking her head in amusement.

"No you're not. You're just… Thinking about more stuff than usual." Arnold smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Helga smiled before getting a scowl on her flawless face.

"Don't get used to it. I just have a little too much on my plate now." She smirked. "Besides. You have football to worry about, right?"

Arnold smiled. "Yeah… How'd you know about that?"

Helga snorted; a smirk still clear on her face. "I have my contacts."

"I'm sure you do." He shrugged, playing with his fork.

"How's it going there, anyways?" Helga asked out of curiosity, but keeping a firm look.

"Great… I'm hoping for a scholarship."

"It wouldn't be that hard. I mean you _were_ born for it, right?" Helga smirked and pointed to his head, now more normal shaped than before. She didn't care, though. She couldn't help but tease him again at their memories.

He laughed and took a sip of his coke. "Yeah…" He finally said as the laughter subsided.

"I sure miss those days." Helga said, chuckling as she called for the waitress.

They were talking for the last hour and Arnold felt extremely happy that he had uncovered Helga's personality. Well, most of it, anyways.

"I had a great time today, Helga."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't half bad." She smirked, standing up with him.

"Wanna let me walk you home this time?" Arnold raised his eyebrow.

"You really gonna persist in doing this, ain't ya?" Helga asked, taking her coat as they left the restaurant. It was now nearly nine o'clock, and most people have already left the mall.

"You know it."

Helga sighed. "Whatever."

Arnold smirked.

"So, where do you live? Still in that old building?" Arnold taunted her.

"Yeah, and Stinky actually stinks." She smirked.

Arnold grinned.

"And don't act like you have advantage over me. It's creeping me out!" Helga growled.

Arnold smirked.

"What if I _do_ have an advantage?"

Helga scowled. "I know that you know where I live. You do not, have an advantage." She stated clearly.

Arnold's whole demeanour dropped and he shrugged. "How'd you know?"

"I saw you." She smirked.

"How? It was dark, and besides, you were in that car with that _guy_." Arnold said; a tint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh James? He has a nice car, eh?" Helga nudged his ribs.

"Yeah whatever." He said and they walked past the parking lots.

"Whoa hey. Please! I welcome you to bite my head off." Helga spat.

Arnold sighed. "Sorry. I'm a bit edgy when it comes to people I don't know getting personal with my close friends."

"Awe, you think I'm one of your close friends?" Helga teased.

"You're definitely not a stranger." Arnold shrugged.

"But you haven't seen me in seven years. How can you be sure I'm not some… troublemaker only here to cause havoc?" Helga raised an eyebrow as Arnold shoved his hands in his jeans' pockets.

He shrugged, kicking a pebble. "I trust you enough."

Helga was stunned into a second of silence. "Well, who's to say I trust you for trusting me?" She smirked, but it was true. Since she disappeared, she had a lot of trust issues. She had learnt _never _to trust anyone.

From experience.

"No-one's asking you to trust me." Arnold shot back, looking at the moon.

"Well, don't imply it." Helga huffed stubbornly.

"Don't overreact."

"Don't underreact."

"That's not a word."

"Shows how much you know."

"And how little you know."

"Idiot."

"Blond."

"Social-wreck."

"Newcomer."

Helga chuckled. "To the school, yeah."

Arnold grinned. "Is anyone gonna receive ole' Betsy Monday?"

"For my sake, I better hope not." Helga muttered.

"Hmm?" Arnold asked, not taking his eyes of the road.

"Oh, nothing." Helga nervously laughed it off.

Arnold shrugged and the rest of the walk to Helga's apartment was silent. Helga occasionally glanced at Arnold's face, which he made sure looked nonchalant all the time.

"Well, here's my stop, obviously." Helga said as they stopped in front of a high building.

"Yeah."

"See you when fate decides to meddle with my life again." Helga smirked.

"Hopefully never again." Arnold retorted, with just as much spunk in his voice.

"Hope I never see you again." Helga said.

"Same here." Arnold nodded.

They nodded and bid their brief goodbyes as Arnold walked away and Helga closed the door.

Little did both know how they'd acted that day.

Helga slid down the door with a heavy sigh.

Arnold shoved his hands in his pockets and got a goofy grin on his face.

That day was perfect.

* * *

So that's it. Review, mini 7 revvies.

Hehe... I know I should give you guys the translation, but it's from Arnold's view, so you guys havta be just as dumbfounded as him. I'll translate later.


	6. Confessions of a spy

Hey... Sorry for the long wait... Here's the next ep on our little trouble-makers! Sorry that it isn't that long this time, I just wanted to put this chapter on its own to explain some things and clear confusion.

Review, or I will lose hope in all that is humane!!!!

* * *

Helga turned on the light to see her partner staring at her. She jumped in sudden fright and relaxed.

"Ass." She muttered. "What do you want?"

"What's his name?"

"Why do you care?"

"You never reported back."

"Duh?" Helga rolled her eyes, pointing at her right hand.

"Yeah, yeah. So what."

Helga smiled. James was like a big brother to her.

He was attractive, with broad shoulders, a handsome face, wavy black hair, and brown eyes, but they had shared a bond since Helga joined them seven years ago. He would always help her out of jams with the boss. They had mutual attraction, but both dismissed it, scared that their friendship can be ruined.

"Arnold. The name's Arnold." Helga said.

"You know him?" James folded his arms.

"Yes, since I've been three." Helga said. "What? Why are you inspecting me all of a sudden?" She asked; suddenly ticked off.

"Oh, so it's _that_ Arnold."

"Don't flatter yourself. And why do you care who I go out with?" Helga frowned.

"I worry about you." James shrugged. "You know you're my favourite assassin." He winked at her.

"I'm not an assassin. I'm an agent." Helga glared at him.

"I know, but you have enough skills to be an assassin." He shrugged.

Helga smiled widely and tackled him into a bear hug. "Thanks for asking."

"Well, that and I am concerned for him. You are the ultimate annoy machine." James shrugged her off and turned to the computer. Helga rolled her eyes.

"That's James-talk for 'You're welcome'."

"And that's Helga-talk for pretending that I'm soft."

"Oh you're just grumpy." Helga crossed her arms.

"No, I'm working."

"You always work."

"That's because you always play."

"Not!" Helga protested.

James spun around in his chair and looked at her with a smirk. "Aren't you always the one who-"

"If you don't wanna get beat up, I suggest you shut your playboy mouth."

James snorted. "Get beat up by some girl? That's the best one I've heard today."

"I'm not some girl and you know it. And remember, I'm the one who kicked your ass in training the other day."

"Yeah, yeah. That's because the boss was cheering for you, Helga."

"Was not! He always cheers for you!" Helga stated. "And besides, I don't have to use my fists. I can always use one of the new gadgets they gave me."

"That's cheating. Then I'll use my new gun."

Helga rolled her eyes. His gun was practically his baby.

She opened a drawer and pulled out her own one. A bigger one. "Then I'll use my revolver."

"I'm surprised you still have that thing."

"I'm surprised I haven't blown anyone's head of yet." Helga cleaned the gun expertly, not to mention lovingly.

"You know we don't make a mess."

"It'd still be awesome."

James shrugged. "Do you still know how to use it?" He asked her like a five year old. She glared at him again.

"Of course. It's more accurate than that piece of crap you have."

"Excuse me, but if I remember right I declined my revolver."

"Idiot." Helga muttered. He didn't know what he was missing.

"Besides, mine's quicker, faster and lighter."

"Well mine's more accurate-"

James interjected her. "You already said that." She glared at him and went on.

"It has a good aim, and," She smiled, "it makes things messier."

"You're drawn to mess, you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You still have to clean up that mess that you made in the kitchen."

"Hey! You loved my CC cookies!"

"That was until I saw the kitchen."

"Yeah, well, you ate them, you clean up."

"You made them, so _you_ clean up!"

Helga's jaw dropped. "Listen here, bucko!" She poked his chest. "I didn't have one bite, so you're going to clean!"

"You offered to make them." He spoke calmly.

"You whined until I couldn't take it anymore!" Helga threw her hands up in the air.

James smirked. "I can't help it if you caved in to my hotness."

Helga threw a pillow at him and laughed. "You were whining like a baby. Even your voice sounded different!"

He shrugged again. "You know I act different when I don't have my morning coffee."

Helga smirked. "Yip. And that's the time when I'm at my merciless mood."

James shuddered. "Don't remind me. Back at The Academy you pranked me!"

Helga smirked. "I recall pranking you numerous times in the past."

"It's almost eleven. You should go to bed. You need your rest. Tomorrow we're gonna be busy. And Monday's school. Pretending to go to school is exhausting." James said, changing the subject.

Helga groaned. "I haven't been in 'school' in seven years. It's so boring!!!" She whined.

"Yet you still have more intellect than them put together. Now why's that?"

Helga shrugged. "Not as much as Phoebe, but maybe because I was put into The Academy?"

"And why isn't The Academy boring?"

Helga grinned. "Because we learn through missions?"

"And what about the languages you had to learn?"

"I learned Japanese in Japan, Chinese in China and so on, maybe?"

James finally grinned. "The Academy isn't boring, because it's what you want. Challenges. You weren't academically challenged before."

Helga shrugged. "Guess so."

James eyed her for a moment. He knew her too well. He broke through her walls a long time ago. "What's on your mind?"

Helga sighed. "Nothing. It's embarrassing."

"Oh come on. I promise I won't laugh."

"Promise?" Helga stared at him sceptically.

"Promise." He held out a pinky.

She grinned and hooked her pinky with his. They shook and Helga sighed again.

"I… miss Phoebe."

"Helga, that's not embarrassing, it shows that you care."

"Helga Pataki doesn't care."

"Helga, I know you still miss them all. You should give Phoebe a call. You still have her on speed dial, right? "

"James, stop it. I should not in any circumstances get attached. It only ends badly. You know that's the first mistake you make and the first lesson you learn when you get into this business. You said so yourself." James winced. He had made that mistake once. And he didn't intend on Helga doing the same thing.

"Then why did you spend the day with the boy you love?" James' gaze softened. Helga had confided in him a few years back, when he had broken through her barrier.

"Loved." Helga corrected him. "There is no way I love him anymore." She stubbornly said, crossing her arms.

"Keep telling yourself that." James laughed. "The second you get settled back in Hillwood and you already spent a day with the boy."

Helga puffed. "He asked."

"You accepted."

"How could I decline?"

"It's easy. You say 'no'." Helga glared at him. "Just be careful, Helga. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't. I'm a big girl."

"I'd think along the lines of young woman," He glanced at her body, "but whatever suites you."

"I'm going to bed." Helga dismissed the argument, and turned to her room.

"Sweet nightmares!" James yelled over his shoulder.

"Horrid dreams!" Helga yelled back. They always said goodnight that way, finding the usual lines too mushy. They had shared a dorm room back at The Academy, and James could remember her habits in a millisecond. He knew her at heart, and he knew she was a magnet for disasters.

He was assigned to give her the mission, but now here he was, _on_ the mission with her. Only because he thought she would break down and leave the mission. But personally, he thought she'd have a difficult time dealing with it.

He sighed as he thought about all the potential disasters that were waiting to happen.

Arnold.

"Bastard." James muttered. He was pretty sure Arnold had roped himself into this, even if by mistake.

He knew Helga would get hurt, and probably everyone else too. The kids actually thought Helga was there to stay.

He was thankful that the mission was only two weeks, and that everyone would recover quickly… after a few months. He knew how it felt.

But he was worried about Helga. Everyone at The Academy had learned her quickly, and found that she was an edgy person. But after a while everyone befriended her.

James was known there. He had quite the status. He was charming with the ladies, definitely handsome, and very intelligent.

James and Helga were best friends after only a month, and people started to notice her. She had bloomed after year five there, and all the guys had taken an interest on her. The boys stayed away, however, because James had told them to keep their hands to themselves (quite angrily, too), and Helga had rearranged a few faces who were daring enough to whistle at her.

James was giddy inside, because he and Helga shared a room. Many guys were jealous of him, because he could see her in the evening in her pj's.

This had made him feel triumphant, because he knew Helga would go to him if anyone did something wrong. He was also confident that the boys wouldn't dare to look her way, because everyone knew Helga would go to him first if someone did that.

He also had a reputation for fighting. Like Arnold, he would stand up for his close friends, and he wasn't afraid to get in a fight. He was skilled in all fighting styles, and his angered mood secretly turned Helga on.

Whereas Arnold would resort to violence only when necessary (which would be lastly), James resorted to violence first.

This caused James to build a few muscles, and he was buff without a doubt.

Many girls at The Academy would swoon when he's around, and Helga would get a twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. But only a twinge.

James and Helga was the same age, with Helga only a few months younger. They had shared the same classes, but whereas Helga took up all those languages, James took up all the fighting.

They still learned each other, though. Helga would frequently be caught training with him and he would study some of the languages.

They were a good team.

"Hey Phoebe?" A nervous Helga asked over the phone the next morning.

"_Helga?"_ A petite Asian asked.

"Phoebe!"

"_Helga!"_

"I missed you so much!!"

"_Me too!"_

"Why are we yelling?!"

"_I don't know! It must be the adrenaline pumping through our veins of excitement and curiosity!"_

Helga chuckled. Same ol' academy-brainiac-of-a-kid Phoebe.

"Listen… You wanna hang out today?" Helga asked nervously, rubbing her elbow.

"_Sure! I'd love that!"_ Phoebe said.

"Great! Where do you want to go?" Helga asked.

"_How 'bout we go to the museum? There's a restaurant and everything."_ Phoebe said.

"Sure, Phoebs." Helga hung up after the brief conversation.

She exited her room in her pajamas and yawned as she entered the kitchen.

Her eyes opened wide to see the table in the middle stacked with pancakes and syrup.

"Mmm…" She licked her lips and saw James standing topless at the stove smiling at her. The kitchen was spotless.

"Someone's up early."

"Someone's clad in only their boxers." Helga smirked. She was used to seeing him in his boxers, but she loved it to tease him about it.

James grinned, flashing a perfect set of white teeth; like her own.

Helga smiled.

"You called Phoebe." He stated, crossing his arms and flexing his muscles in the process.

Helga blushed and turned the kettle on. Phoebe was going to be here in thirty minutes.

"No I didn't." Helga said almost instantly.

"Yes you did."

"Nuh huh."

"Uh huh."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Did not!"

"Didn't."

"Did!"

"Ha!" James laughed. Helga huffed.

"Oh stop your crap. I've got to get ready." Helga murmured with her lips against the coffee cup.

"Not before you eat."

"I'll eat when I'm dressed."

"I'm timing you." James said.

"Fine!" Helga said and downed the hot steaming cup of coffee. She hurried out the kitchen and scurried to the shower.

She quickly got ready and waited for Phoebe down at the door. Her best friend came up the road in a jeep.

Helga thought it wasn't much like Phoebe to have a jeep for a car, but dismissed the thought when she saw Gerald in the hummer truck. Arnold was riding along.

Helga cursed silently. She hadn't intended on the boys seeing her like she was. They had agreed on a girls' day out, and Helga had dressed in a very tight mini with thigh socks.

They were going clubbing later tonight.

"You girls be good now, take care!" Gerald yelled as he and Arnold sped away. Helga had noticed Arnold's eyes on her. And the glances they sent each other's way while Gerald said goodbye to Phoebe (that took a good fifteen minutes).

"We're not babies ya imbecile!" Helga yelled back with a swinging fist.

"Helga, Helga, Helga. Where have you been?" Phoebe asked calmly, tears weeping from her face at a steady pace.

Helga shrugged. "Around." Phoebe laughed and hugged her best friend from fourth grade tightly.

This was going to be one heck of a day for them. James had told Helga before they left that she could confide in Phoebe about the whole thing, and Phoebe had promised to update Helga on all the happenings at high school.

Before they knew it, they were in the museum, looking at dinosaurs.

* * *

That's that. (REVIEW AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! Or... else...)

Later alligator.


End file.
